


RESISTIRE

by BatsyFans



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: #batcat, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyFans/pseuds/BatsyFans
Summary: Bruce siempre dio por sentado que Selina lo amaría de forma incondicional. Por eso no le demostró su amor con hechos, por eso considero innecesario expresarle sus sentimientos con palabras. Él no se daba cuenta que ser tratar con frialdad a las personas que amas puede apagar las llamas del amor y malinterpretar ese sentimiento con indiferencia y desamor.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Jeremiah Valeska - Relationship, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Otro día que va

**Author's Note:**

> Me puse un parche aquí en el corazón  
> Recordando el interior  
> Que no permitiré que me vuelva a herir  
> Por la angustia que sentí al estar sin ti  
> El tiempo ha borrado todo en mi corazón  
> Cada recuerdo que dejó el desamor   
> No hay nada que me pueda vencer   
> Dejo mi pasado sin mirar atrás.   
> No hay nadie que pueda destruir mi fe  
> Otro día que va para recomenzar, para amar una vez más  
> para soñar porque mi pasado nunca más ya volverá  
> Otro día que va para recomenzar y para amar una vez más.

Selina fue abandonada por su familia de niña y los pocos amigos que tenía la traicionaron o la abandonaron pero lo que más le dolió fue que Bruce la abandonara de esa forma cruel después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Selina no entendía porque Bruce decidió despedirse de todos menos de ella y solo le dejo una carta como si ella no significara nada para él.

La noche en la que Bruce se fue de Gotham durante 10 años, Selina llego tarde al aeropuerto y no pudo despedirse de su amigo. Ella no quería reclamarle su falta de consideración o pedirle que no se vaya porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión, solo quería darle un último beso o pedirle que la llevara con él.

Selina lloro toda la noche hasta que se desmayó, estuvo triste durante mucho tiempo y se negó a hacer nuevas amistades o a volver a enamorarse para proteger su corazón. Ella no quería arriesgarse a que alguien más la lastimara. Durante los siguientes años ella decidió mejorar su vida, cambiar y vivir como una ciudadana normal de Gotham. Selina compro su propia casa en Gotham y decidió terminar sus estudios y convertirse en una mujer preparada.

Pero durante ese tiempo dos personas aparecieron en la vida de Selina, ella descubrió que tenía un media hermana y un padre que la estuvieron buscando durante años. Un día Selina recibió la visita de estas dos personas en su casa y no sabía cómo reaccionar pues al comienzo no quería saber nada de su familia pero decidió darles una oportunidad.

_-¿Por qué debería escucharte, tú me abandonaste cuando era una bebe?_

_-Yo nunca te abandone, yo no sabía que tenía otra hija hasta 5 años cuando tu madre me lo confeso antes de morir._

_-Maria está muerta?_

_-Sí, ella era una mala persona, le hizo daño a mucha gente y tuvo una muerte horrible pero se arrepintió del daño que te hizo antes de morir y me pidió que la visitara en el hospital para confesarme que tuvimos una hija. Ella se preocupó por ti después de las noticias de la destrucción de Gotham._

_-Porque debería creerte?_

_-Te juro que si lo hubiera sabido antes, no habría permitido que ella se quedara contigo, hubiera solicitado tu custodia con un juez para salvarte de tu madre. Nosotros nos separamos antes de que ella supiera que estaba embarazada porque nuestra relación era toxica, me mude a otra ciudad después de dejarla. Tal vez por eso no me lo dijo. Tiempo después conocí a mi difunta esposa, ella murió dando a luz a tu hermana y tuve que criarla solo, jamás abandonaría a ninguna de mis hijas._

_\- Esta bien te creo pero esta situación es muy confusa para mí._

A Selina le costó mucho acostumbrase a la idea de que tenía una familia, ella estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola pero al mismo tiempo la hacía feliz saber que existen personas que la quieren y se preocupan por ella. Selina y su hermana Maggie era muy diferentes pero primero se hicieron amigas y después hermanas. Maggie era docente en un colegio religioso, era admiraba la fuerza que tenía Selina para vivir y defenderse de todos. Maggie y Selina aprendieron mucho una de la otra.


	2. Este corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo poder recuperar tu amor?  
> como sacar la tristeza de mi corazón?  
> Cómo sanar este profundo dolor  
> Estoy tan conectado a ti que hasta en mis sueños te veo   
>  Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste  
> como le explico a mi alma que se terminó?

Habían pasado que 10 años desde la última vez que Bruce y Selina se vieron. Selina había perdido las esperanzas de volverlo a ver y le costó mucho dejar de pensar en el para poder continuar con su vida hasta esta noche. A pesar de que ella era ahora una chica de ciudad, ella extrañaba ser catwoman y a diferencia de su infancia cuando robaba por necesidad … ahora ella robaba de vez en cuando extrañaba usar su látigo y sus habilidades pero algo extraño sucedió.

Selina sintió la presencia de alguien observándola y estaba segura de que era Bruce. Ella fue a buscarlo en la fiesta de la inauguración de la nueva torre Wayne pero no lo encontró así que decidió esperarlo en un tejado como en los viejos tiempos.

Bruce apareció pero su reencuentro no era como lo esperaba. Selina se llevó una gran decepción por la forma tan fría en que la trato. Ella pensó que él le diría que la extraña o que la quiere pero la trato como a una extraña.

Selina llego a su casa y después de mucho tiempo volvió estar triste por culpa de Bruce hasta que su hermana le dio un consejo que cambiaría su vida.

_-Selina hasta cuando piensas sufrir por un hombre que nunca valoro tu amor y que no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas? Él te abandono, nunca tomo en cuenta tus sentimientos y siempre te hace a un lado cuando le estorbas. Por su culpa estuviste a punto de morir a manos de sus enemigos y ni siquiera porque lo protegiste hasta con tu propia vida y le eras leal tuvo consideraciones contigo. Crees que vale la pena seguir teniendo esperanzas con Bruce después de que tú le dijiste lo mucho que le querías y ni siquiera te correspondió? Tu siempre estuviste para el cuándo él te necesitaba pero Bruce nunca estuvo para ti cuando lo necesitaste._

_-Lo se Maggie, pero como me arranco este sentimiento del alma? Yo creí que lo había olvidado hasta que lo volví a ver._

_-Tienes que tener fuerza de voluntad y tengo la solución perfecta para eso. Mañana tengo que viajar a Miami por trabajo, puedes acompañarme para que te distraigas y cuando regreses te alejaras para siempre de ese hombre._

- _Está bien, tal vez tengas razón!_

Esa misma noche paso una estrella fugas y Selina pidió un deseo que la ayudaría a sacar a Bruce de su corazón.

_(No sé si los deseos se cumplen pero no pierdo nada intentándolo … Deseos olvidar cualquier sentimiento que tenga por Bruce como si nunca li hubiera conocido)_

Al día siguiente Selina decidió irse de vacaciones con su hermana pero tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y ella estuvo en coma durante tres meses. Maggie se recuperó pero la situación de Selina era muy delicada.

Bruce fue al hospital apenas se enteró de la noticia pero el diagnostico de Selina lo dejo devastado. No se sabía con seguridad cuando saldría del coma, podría tardar meses e incluso años. Si Bruce hubiera sabido que su reencuentro con ella era la última vez que la vería con vida, le hubiera dicho lo mucho que la extraño y que la ama pero no puede retroceder el tiempo.

Bruce lloro y le pidió perdón a Selina por su actitud hacia ella pero ya era tarde.

_No te puedes morir Selina, tú y Alfred son todo lo que tengo y si te pierdo no podría soportarlo. No puedes morir sin saber cuánto te amo, necesito que me perdones y que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo!_

Bruce decidió ir a la casa de Selina para recordarla pero cuando encontró su diario no pudo evitar llevárselo para poder leerlo. El quería saber todo sobre lo que sucedió en su vida durante los últimos 10 años pero leerlo lo hizo descubrir todo el dolor que le provoco a Selina con sus acciones y Bruce se sintió un miserable por como la había tratado.

Pero cuando Selina despertó del coma había perdido la memoria, ella reconoció a todos su alrededor menos a Bruce.

_-Como estas cariño, ya despertaste?_

_-Quien eres tú? Porque me llamas así?_

En ese momento entro su hermana a la habitación

_-Maggie, quien es este hombre?_

_-No lo recuerdas Selina?_

_-Porque debería recordarlo, es tu novio?_

El médico les explico la condición actual de Selina a sus parientes

_-Ella tiene amnesia parcial, en el caso de esta paciente puede ser por un estrés mental o por algún trauma_

_-Pero cómo es posible que mi hija no puede recordar solo a una persona?_

_-Tal vez tenga que ver con que los recuerdos relacionados a esa persona sean muy dolorosos o muy importantes. Es una forma de autodefensa, sus recuerdos fueron bloqueados por el subconsciente_

_-Entonces cuando volverán esos recuerdos?_

_-No lo sabemos, usualmente toman hasta 6 meses pero hay casos en los que los recuerdos nunca vuelven._

Bruce estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta el diagnostico de Selina que el doctor les dijo y no pudo evitarse sentirse culpable. El regreso a su mansión y Alfred noto su tristeza!

_-Le pasa algo? maestro Bruce? Como está la señorita Selina?_

_-Mejorando pero se terminó cualquier posibilidad de ser felices juntos, Alfred. Esta vez si la perdí para siempre._

_-Porque lo dice?_

Bruce le contó a Alfred la situación de Selina y Alfred trato de consolarlo.

_-No puede sentirse culpable por eso, un accidente le puede pasar a cualquiera._

_-No fue un accidente lo que provoco esto, fui yo. La hice sufrir tanto que ella deseo sacarme de su vida para siempre y borrar cualquier sentimiento que tenía por mí y su deseo se cumplió. Selina perdió la memoria en ese accidente y probablemente nunca más se acordara de lo que vivimos, eso dijo el médico._

_-Maestro B, soy testigo el amor que ustedes sentían el uno por el otro. Usted solo tiene que demostrárselo!_


	3. Que hay detrás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensando en ti puedo ver el reflejo de mi depresión  
> Puedo ver el perfil en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti  
> y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin  
> Por qué me asusta que habrá detrás de mí
> 
> Que hay detrás de una lagrima, de la fragilidad y del ultimo adiós?  
> Que hay detrás cuando acaba el amor?

Al día siguiente Bruce va a visitar a Selina en el hospital

_-Hola, puedo pasar?_

_-Sí, adelante. Quería disculparme por la reacción de ayer. Estaba confundida pero mi hermana ya me explico todo. Ya sé que éramos amigos desde niños._

_-No tienes porqué disculparte, soy yo quien debería pedir perdón._

_-Porque?_

_-Por favor, perdóname. Necesito que me perdones por todo lo que te hice sufrir!_

_-A que te refieres? Porque es importante para ti mi perdón?_

_-Por ser un mal amigo y por no saber valorar tu amistad y tu amor. Tu no eras solo mi amiga, eres el amor de mi vida desde que éramos niños y siempre estuviste para mí cuando te necesite pero yo no fui el amigo que merecías y no te demostré lo mucho que me importas._

_-Eso no es posible, si eras tan importante para mi entonces debería recordarte, no crees? No tiene sentido que pueda recordar a todos menos a ti con lo que estas contando._

_-Tal vez aquí estén las respuestas!_

_-Qué es eso?_

_-Tu diario!_

_-Y porque lo tienes tú? Lo leíste? (voz enojada)_

_-No, solo lo encontré en tu casa y quise traértelo. Debo ir a trabajar pero te visitare mañana_

Bruce se despidió dándole un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Selina no pudo dormir toda la noche hasta terminar de leer su diario, allí estaba el resumen de su vida y había información de cómo era su relación con Bruce y como él la lastimo con sus acciones.

Bruce la visito al día siguiente con un ramo de rosas y hablaron de como seria su relación a partir de ahora.

_-Hola, lo leíste_

_-Sí, pero no me ayudo a recordar nada de lo que dice aquí._

_-Entonces no me perdonaste!_

_-Perdonarte porque? Bruce lo que me ocurrió fue un accidente, no fue tu culpa. Según lo que dice en mi diario yo solo quería borrar cualquier sentimiento que tenía por ti pero jamás desearía ni creo que alguien pueda querer sufrir un accidente automovilístico, estar en coma por meses y perder la memoria. Tú crees que yo me siento feliz en la situación en la que me encuentro?_

_-No, claro que no! Pero que piensas de lo que leíste?_

_-Si todo lo que dice en mi diario sucedió así entonces sería mejor para ambos dejar de vernos. Creo que eso sería lo más sano._

_-Respetare tu decisión pero tienes que saber que tú siempre serás mi único amor._

_-Bruce dejamos de vernos durante una década, es imposible que estuvieras solo durante todos estos años. Es obvio que tenías que seguir con tu vida y yo también. Honestamente no creo que me ames, tal vez solo sientes nostalgia y cariño, pero no amor. Creo que estas confundido!_

_-Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento Selina! No te mentiré, si salí con alguien alguna vez mientras vivía en el extranjero pero esa persona no significo nada para mí. Yo nunca te olvide_

_-Si eso fuera cierto creo que mínimo te hubieras comunicado conmigo en todo este tiempo por teléfono o cartas. Lo siento pero me cuesta mucho creerte!_

_-Tienes razón, cometí muchos errores contigo pero mi amor por ti es real. Puedo darte un último abrazo?_

_-Está bien_

Bruce y Selina se despidieron con un abrazo. Cuando Bruce salió de la habitación no pudo evitar llorar.

Más tarde la visitaron su hermana y su padre. Selina le conto a su hermana lo sucedido

_-Porque estas triste Selina?_

_-No estoy triste! Hable con Bruce en la mañana y no pude evitar sentirme mal por Bruce por la decisión que tome. Él se veía afectado!_

_-Creo que hiciste lo correcto, sufriste mucho por su culpa y mereces ser feliz con alguien que te valore._

_-Si, tal vez tengas razón!_

Bruce estaba triste por tener que alejarse de Selina que incluso soñaba con ella, solo su trabajo como Batman en las noches lo distraía.

Pasaron seis meses y Bruce no pudo resistir seguir lejos de Selina así que decidió espiarla desde lejos. Pero se desilusionó al descubrir que Selina estaba saliendo con el medico que la atendió en el hospital. Ella se veía tan feliz, Bruce no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la vio reír y tan contenta. Bruce no logro sacar a Selina de su corazón a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, eso es lo que más le dolía…..estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez sin poderla abrazar ni besar.

Bruce estaba tan triste que fue a un bar para tomar y dejar de pensar en cosas triste pero se encontró con Selina y volvieron a hablar sobre ellos.

_-Bruce, que haces aquí? No sabía que te gustaba tanto la bebida?_

_-Cómo has estado?_

_-Mejor y tú? Porque estas tan triste?_

_-Me duele que me te olvidaras de mí!_

_-Bruce no puedes seguir así, necesitas conocerte nuevas personas. Te juro que me gustaría poder recupera todos mis recuerdos perdidos pero no sé si algún día lo logre según los médicos. Y no es justo para ninguno de los dos aferrarse a un pasado que ya no existe._

_-De verdad no sientes nada por mí?_

_-Yo pienso que eres un chico inteligente, amable y una muy buena persona, creo que cualquier chica estaría orgullosa de ser tu novia. Estoy segura de que algún día encontraras al amor de tu vida como yo lo hice._

En ese momento Bruce la beso

_-Disculpa no debí hacer eso pero me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos_

_-A mí también, pero solo amigos_

Selina se sentía mal por ver a Bruce tan triste y decidió retomar su amistad con el pero esta vez solo lo trataría como amigo.

Bruce decidió intentar reconquistarla y ganarse su confianza de nuevo. Cada vez que la visitaba o tenían que verse, él siempre le llevaba flores, le hacía cumplido y se interesaba más en la vida de ella. Incluso logro llevarse bien con Frank, el novio de Selina para estar mas cerca de ella.


	4. Aun hay algo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que tú y yo tenemos un pasado que a lo mejor no vuelve a suceder y a flor de piel hay un adiós difícil de olvidar,  
> Pero también se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros  
> Si alguna vez piensas en mi tal vez cuando me ves te haces feliz  
> Quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amor  
> Entre tú y yo hay viejos sentimientos que pensé que no volverían jamás Sé que tú y yo tenemos una historia que nos dejó en medio de la soledad

Selina se sentía muy cómoda hablando con Bruce y Bruce estaba feliz de poder conservar su amistad con Selina pero se dio cuenta que a pesar de sus esfuerzos ella solo lo veía como a su mejor amigo.

Un día Bruce fue a visitarla a su casa y la encontró desmayada, ella tenía una fiebre muy alta y Bruce la cuido. Selina tenía una fiebre muy alta.

_-Frank amor eres tú?_

Bruce se dio cuenta de que Selina amaba a su novio. Después de cuidar y acompañar a Selina, el tomo una decisión. Bruce decidió aceptar salir con una amiga que conoció en el extranjero.

Bruce apareció con Rachel en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Frank y la presento como su cita. Por primera vez Selina sintió celos de verlo con otra mujer a pesar de lo bien que le caía Rachel.

Selina y Rachel se hicieron amigas con el tiempo pero a pesar de eso Selina no podía evitar sentir celos cuando la veía cerca de Bruce.

Durante el día. Selina iba al club para practicar algunos deportes y un día se encontró con Bruce.

_-Selina, como estas?_

_-bien y tú? También vienes para practicar equitación?_

_-No yo vengo a practicar tenis y para nadar_

_-Que interesante, yo nunca e jugado tenis._

_-Si quieres yo puedo enseñarte?_

_-Sí, es una buena idea._

A Selina le encantaba la equitación y los caballos eran uno de sus animales favoritos. Bruce la ánimo para que aprenda a jugar tenis y practicar natación. Selina disfrutaba mucho aprender nuevos deportes con Bruce.

Una noche mientras Selina estaba bebiendo con una amiga en una discoteca se encontró con Bruce y ambos terminaron borrachos.

_-Selina eres tú? estas borracha?_

_-Claro que no! Solo me di, sabes algo amigo? Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien_

_-Quieres bailar?_

_-Por supuesto_

En medio del baile ambos se besaron, tal vez por impulso por el alcohol o porque realmente deseaban estar juntos. Pero por una noche ellos actuaron como si fueran una pareja, después de bailar se fueron a la Mansion Wayne y se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos e hicieron el amor toda la madrugada. Pero al día siguiente cuando Selina se sintió culpable por lo que había sucedido.

_-Buenos días bella durmiente!_

_-Bruce, esto es una locura!_

_-Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando duermes?_

_-Que hicimos?_

_-Podemos repetirlo sino lo recuerdas?_

_-Bruce lo de anoche fue mágico pero no podemos continuar._

_-Porque no?_

_-No te sientes mal por Rachel? Yo si me siento mal por Frank, el no merecía que lo traicione!_

_-Selina, yo no amo a Rachel, ella solo era una buena amiga con la que estaba saliendo pero no la amo. Tú sabes que te amo a ti!_

_-Bruce, yo no puedo dejar a Frank. Debo irme a mi casa_

_-Está bien, te llevare._

Había mucha tensión durante en el auto hasta que llegaron a la casa de Selina

_-Estas molesto conmigo?_

_-No, porque debería estar molesto contigo?_

_-Bruce, durante el tiempo que llevamos siendo amigos yo aprendí a quererte como a un hermano y no quiero perder tu amistad por lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros._

_-Selina tu sabes que te amo pero también quiero que seas feliz incluso si no es conmigo._

Ellos se despidieron con un beso y se volvieron ver en un evento social. Pero esa sucedió algo inesperado que ayudaría a Selina a recuperar su memoria.

Jeremiah quería vengarse de Batman por haberlo encerrado a Arkham y decidió interrumpir en el evento social para tomar rehenes y obligar Batman a presentarse. Bruce descubrió su plan a tiempo y se presentó en el evento social como Batman para detenerlo.

En el evento social Jeremiah con sus secuaces lograron aterrar a todos los asistentes pero el reconoció a Selina e intento secuestrarla. Ella tenía muy pocos recuerdos sobre el pero no le tenía miedo y lo enfrento

_-Buenas noches damas y caballeros ya llego el entretenimiento. Alguien ha visto a Batman? Nadie saldrá vivo de aquí hasta que no aparezca el murciélago._

_-Oye ya basta, lárgate de aquí._

_-Hola Selina, te reconozco tú debes ser su querida._

Selina lo derribo con un puñete y en ese momento apareció Batman para detener a Jeremiah y sus cómplices. Selina intento salir del evento con Frank pero Jeremiah noqueo a Frank de un golpe a tomo a Selina de Rehen. Jeremiah quería torturarlo como en los viejos tiempo así que rompió la ventana que está cerca de él y amenazo con arrojar a Selina sino lo dejaban ir.

Jeremiah estaba acorralado por la policía y por Batman así que cumplió con su amenaza y empujo a Selina por la ventana pero Bruce la salvo. La caída y la adrenalina del momento hicieron que Selina recuperara su memoria y se desmayó.

_-Estas bien?_

_-Bruce….._

_-Selina, por favor despierta cariño!_

Bruce la llevo a la baticueva y cuando Selina se despertó la abrazo. Selina se sentía confundida ahora que recupero la memoria y regresaron a ella los sentimientos que sentía por Bruce antes del accidente.

_-Como estas amor?_

_-Bruce, no tienes que exagerar._

_-No exagero, sabes lo mucho que te amo. Ya me recuerdas?_

_-Si finalmente recupere la memoria_

_-Te extrañe tanto._

_-Yo también te extrañe_

_-Selina no quiero presionarte pero necesito saber que pasara con nosotros ahora?_

_-No lo sé Bruce, estoy muy confundida, no puedo decidir ahora. No quiero equivocarme esta vez!_

_-Selina, tienes que saber que lo que te dije en el hospital es cierto. Yo nunca te olvide, tú y Alfred son las personas más importantes de mi vida._

_-Bruce no quiero hablar de eso ahora._

_-Está bien!_

Al día siguiente Selina regreso a su casa y hablo con su hermana sobre lo ocurrido.

_-Como estas hermana? Ayer no pude ubicarte y me entere por Frank sobre lo ocurrido y él también está preocupado por ti._

_-Maggie, ayer recupere la memoria. Me siento dividida con mis sentimientos, ya no estoy segura de querer casarme con Frank!_

_-Es broma verdad?_

_-Ojala lo fuera!_

_-Selina ya olvidaste todo lo que sufriste por culpa de Bruce? Frank es el mejor novio que has tenido_

_-Maggie, el no tuvo la intención de hacerme sufrir. Yo sé que Bruce está arrepentido sinceramente aunque también soy consciente de que mi relación con él no tiene futuro. Además necesito hablar con Frank sobre lo que siente cuando tome una decisión._

Pero lo que Selina no sabía es que Frank estaba planeando pedirle matrimonio el día de su cumpleaños, solo faltaba una semana para ese día. Cuando llego el cumpleaños de Selina, todas las personas cercanas a ella la felicitaron. Por otra parte Bruce termino con Rachel.

En la mañana la visito Bruce

_-Feliz cumpleaños gatita!_

_-Gracias amigo._

_-Te tengo una sorpresa_

_-Cuál es?_

_-Te compre 10 obsequios, uno por cada año que no estuve a tu lado_

_-Es muy bonito, muchas gracias pero no era para tanto_

_-Tú lo mereces todo Selina._

Frank estaba de viaje y llego en la noche para invitarla a cenar y hacerle la propuesta.

_-Creí que no sería posible verte esta noche_

_-Decidí adelantar mi viaje para estar al lado de mi hermosa novia. Te acuerdas de que alguna vez me dijiste que soñabas con que nuestra luna de miel sea en Venecia._

_-Si lo recuerdo, Frank necesito que hablemos de eso_

_-Yo también, Selina quiero que esta cena sea el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos._

En ese momento Frank se arrodillo y le mostró el anillo

_-Selina quieres ser mi esposa?_

_-No puedo, lo siento pero no puedo aceptar._

_-Porque no? Yo sé que tú me amas._

_-Frank hay algo que yo no te dije, hace una semana cuando ese loco intento matarme recupere la memoria y no estoy segura sobre mis sentimientos. Yo te quiero pero no me siento preparada para casarme._

_-Todo el tiempo que fuimos novios me dijiste que me amabas, entonces era mentira?_

_-Si era verdad cuando te lo dije, yo fui muy feliz contigo pero…_

_-Pero no lo suficiente para ser mi esposa, es eso?_

_-Lo siento Frank._

Selina se encerró en su casa los siguientes días y decidió mudarse a Nueva York pero Bruce la alcanzo en el aeropuerto.

_-Selina!_

_-Bruce que haces aquí?_

_-Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?_

_-te deje una carta, no la leíste?_

_-Selina no quiero que te vayas, te necesito conmigo._

_-Bruce por más que lo intentemos, nosotros no tenemos futuro como pareja y no podemos seguir engañándonos con eso. Nunca vamos a ser felices juntos._

_-Si podemos ser felices, solo dame una última oportunidad para demostrártelo. Te prometo que esta vez todo va a ser diferente, podemos empezar de cero. Yo te amo!_

_-Yo también te amo._

Ellos se besaron y decidieron darse otra oportunidad en el amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste el fanfic, hace meses que no escribía uno por estar ocupada pero aprovechare la cuarentena para volver a escribir mas. Para el titulo de los capítulos elegí el nombre de las canciones de un grupo musical "RBD" y en las notas escribí un poco de la letra de las canciones porque representa lo que Selina siente en su corazón y sus pensamientos.


End file.
